


"V" Is For...

by gravy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, but not really???, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: It doesn't matter how Madara knows or claims to know, but whatRei knows, is that if he gives any reaction-- any room for Madara to worm his way under his skin-- it'll end up a disaster.





	"V" Is For...

**Author's Note:**

> lmfaooooo whaaat am i doing

Rei ruffles his hair curling over his nape with a sigh. It was unlike Madara to come into the light music clubroom unless Rei had invited him first. And Rei most certainly did not ask for his company. Yet, here he is, rambling away about some trivial nonsense. Classes were nearly over when Rei was jostled awake, lifted out of his coffin and dumped onto the sofa in the middle of the room by his overbearing schoolmate. But there wasn't anything important going on, nor were there any emergencies. No, for once, Madara had barged his way into Rei's domain just to simply talk.

"Y'know, there's just something about you Rei-san."

One topic turned into another, into another and another... and now Madara is chatting Rei's ear off about UNDEAD's most recent successful live show and how captivating Rei is when he performs.

"There's a certain charm you have," Madara goes on, "something about you, that... well, considering its _you_ , I'm pretty surprised."

He's usually very straightforward. Somehow, Rei knew that this little visit wasn't going to be so simple after all. Madara moves about the clubroom seemingly restless, and by now, its making Rei dizzy.

"How much longer are you going to stall for, Mikejima-kun?" Rei yawns and rests back against the sofa, stretching out his legs on the chair in front of him. "School will be out soon, and my children will arrive to start club activities."

Madara finally settles behind the sofa, on leaning over the back of it and resting his chin by Rei's head. Like this, Rei can feel his breath, steady and warm against the shell of his ear. Rei scoots over an inch.

"What is it, Mikejima-kun."

"I know what you are," Madara whispers.

Turned away, Rei knits his brows together and squints. He has no idea what Madara is talking about, but isn't going to let that show. The last thing he wants is for Madara to have an advantage over him, so he'll play along for now.

"Say it, then," he replies in a slow, casual drawl, "out loud. Say it."

" _Virgin_."

One second. Then two. Three--

Rei's eyes widen slightly. It doesn't matter how Madara knows or claims to know, but what _Rei knows_ , is that if he gives any reaction-- any room for Madara to worm his way under his skin-- it'll end up a disaster. Rei steadies his breath, slowly stands up off the sofa, preparing his words mentally and steeling himself without so much of a hair out of place. 

"How do you--"

Wait, no.

He swings his head around to see Madara's grin go from smug to _shit-eating_.

Fuck.

"Oh?" Madara hops over the back of the sofa, landing so that he's laying down on the cushions. "Ohhh? So I'm right?"

Rei's stunned silence is enough of an answer. He could just kick himself right now.

Madara sits up to get a better look at the expression on Rei's face, which was currently pinched into... shock? Or maybe anger? Either way, as long as he can get a rise out of the cool and composed leader of UNDEAD, its his win. He stands to crowd up against Rei, leaning in just mere centimeters away from his face. The laugh he emits shakes Rei down to his core and the sound of it is practically sneering at him.

"How's a guy like you not popped his cherry yet?"

"A 'guy like me,' huh?" Rei feigns nonchalance, forcing himself to keep his eyes trained on Madara's. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know," Madara shrugs. "Someone so influential..." His hand slides behind Rei's school blazer and rests at his waist. "I would've thought you'd cash in on all those IOU's from last year."

"That's none of your business," Rei immediately spits out. He wants this subject dropped more than anything. 

"You're right, it isn't." Madara's hand creeps lower, fingers tracing circles over Rei's belt buckle. "You know how its done at least, don't you?"

Rei is unsure if he should dignify that with a response. Its obvious Madara is toying with him-- even if he's acting as Rei's successor, it isn't as if there's contractual obligation for them to _play nice_ with each other. He could care less about who knows of his non-existent sex life, but when it came to Madara, nothing can ever just be left as is. He scoffs.

"Are you implying that _you_ do?"

Madara's expression remains mostly unchanged, save for the newfound glint in his eyes, no doubt a reaction sparked by Rei's biting retort. "You don't have to take my word for it, but I would say I know plenty." His hand leaves the belt, now skimming the edge of the sleeve of Rei's blazer. A finger pokes inside, lightly brushing against Rei's wrist, beckoning him to give in. "Would you like me to teach you?"

A shiver crawls up Rei's spine, but he's just able to suppress showing it. "Mikejima-kun, what are you..."

"Let me--"

Rei has to turn away after hearing running steps bounding down the hallway outside the room. Three familiar voices become louder as they draw closer to the door.

"Hold on, you two--!"

Hinata and Yuta burst into the room, immediately filling it with their joyous laughter. Just a step behind, Koga stumbles in with a scowl and pink and teal paint-stained cheeks. When Rei turns back to face Madara, he's already on the other side of the room, hands in his pockets and whistling innocently, as if he didn't just make an offer to get in his pants.

Koga catches Hinata by the collar of his shirt, ready to grind his fist down onto his head, but stops when he locks eyes with Rei. "Hah, so you're actually awake?"

"Sakuma-senpai, help me," Hinata yelps, although, still smiling.

"It was a harmless prank, Oogami-senpai, really!" Yuta pleads, laughing a bit as well.

Rei barely has a chance to reply, feeling as if there's something lodged in his throat.

Koga lets go of Hinata, sensing something is off by the way his face is flushed. "What's going on?"

"You've got some lively kids, Rei-san!"

Koga flinches while the twins jump, startled by Madara's booming voice. From the windowsill, the other third year slinks across the room in a matter of steps to join the rest of them. His hand comes up to clasp Koga's shoulder firmly.

"What the..."

"And such concern for their papa," Madara grins.

Koga bristles.

"Well seeing how clubs are just about starting," Madara begins wistfully, "I should go check in on my children as well!"

He collects his bag by the sofa and heads toward the exit. But not before stopping in front of Rei once more.

"As always," he hums, "let me know at any time if you need some help."

Rei glares up at him thoroughly humiliated, gritting his teeth as if doing so will force the heat on his face away.

"Oh, that's nice," Madara smirks, stepping back to admire his work. "Red's always looked good on you."

He reaches up to tap the end of Rei's nose playfully, but before his finger can make contact, its slapped away. Madara is still smiling as he backs away until finally, he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Silence falls over the clubroom and Rei can feel his juniors stares drilling holes into his back. Of course Madara knows how to make a scene-- he unfortunately happened to be one of the players. But at least now that he's gone, Rei can feel air return to his lungs once more and the tension on his body eases.

Koga speaks up first. "Hey, va... Sakuma-senpai. That guy's not like... bothering you or anything, is he?"

Rei forces himself to swallow his nerves. He's aware that he stood there frozen that entire time and needs to jumpstart himself now. For their sakes at least.

"So sweet of my puppy to worry," Rei chuckles, "forgive me for letting you witness such an... _exchange_. I can assure you everything is fine."

Yuta and Hinata share a confused look while Koga shakes his head and huffs.

"But... Sakuma-senpai..."

Koga holds out his arm in front of Hinata, stopping him from going any further. He narrows his eyes at Rei to hide his concern. "Let's just focus on the club."

Rei nods to them and walks over to the window, unhinging the lock, ready to let in some fresh air and offer the campus the sound of their music.

"Now then, I do hope you all have been practicing..."

He looks over the school courtyard, and spots Madara, dashing over toward the running track further back. Even from behind the closed window, his laugh rings through his ears and an unfamiliar rush of heat courses through his veins.

Rei removes his hands from the glass and shuts the blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i quoted twilight
> 
> maybe i'll continue this. i don't know. don't bet on it. it started out as crack but then it got kinda.. oof.. i just want mikejima senpai to bully me and this is a direct result of that
> 
> i wrote this mess on my phone so if there's any mistakes feel free to let me know. thanks for reading!


End file.
